Letters
by koolio19
Summary: Minerva recieves letters from Albus. What do they mean? MMADness all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the idea of the story line.  
**Author:** Tabby19  
**Summary: **Minerva receives letters from Albus. What do they mean?  
**Rating:** k+

************

**Letters**

~Chapter 1~

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk armed with a quill and red ink; she had a few hours till dinner so she decided to grade the fifth years essays on the history of transfiguration. She had given extra homework to that particular class because a few Slytherin boys did not see it fit to stay silent during her lecture. Minerva hated giving extra work, because that meant extra grading, but she had a reputation to keep, so she gave it anyway.

She sighed with relief when she finally set aside the last essay and looked up at the grandfather clock in the back of the room. 'Time for dinner all ready' she thought as she made her way to the great hall.

****************

She entered the great hall and was met with the loud chatter of the students as they told their friends every little bit of information, necessary or not, about their day. A few first years smiled shyly up at her, she smiled back. As she made her way down the center aisle she looked up at the high table to find two twinkling blue eyes staring into her emerald ones, she smiled not being able to help herself. Hopefully he wouldn't notice, but he did and smiled back. She took her normal seat on Albus' right side and a plate full of wonderfully, appetizing food appeared in front of her.

"How are you, my dear?"

"Fine, you?"

"I've been better" he muttered sadly as he pushed the food around on his plate.

"Why, what's wrong" Minerva asked in a concerned voice, instantly worried.

"I found out that I ran out of lemon drops this morning and Honeydukes won't have anymore in stock for a whole week!" Minerva burst out laughing and she almost spit out the piece of turkey that was in her mouth. Pretty soon Albus was laughing too, but for a different reason. He loved to watch Minerva McGonagall laugh; she looked so beautiful when she wasn't wearing her strict teacher mask. She didn't laugh very often, but when she did she took his breath away.

They talked about an assortment of things while they ate and continued as the great hall slowly began clearing out. As soon as everyone but the two had left Albus rose as he said "Sleep well, my dear", she stood as well. Then he pecked her quickly on the cheek and walked away.

She didn't know how long she stood there unable to move, wondering if she had imagined it, but she prayed to Merlin she hadn't. Once she regained her footing she started to walk toward the door, which Albus had just escaped through, when something on the floor caught her eye. She looked down and noticed a piece of white parchment folded in half with her name on the outside. She bent over, picked it up and opened it. In Albus' elegant script there was a large letter 'O' in the middle of the paper and in the bottom right hand corner it simply said 'Albus'.

'What does that mean' she wondered. It's probably one of Albus' games. She inwardly groaned, she hated word games and he knew it.

*************

She was half way to Albus' office to tell him she wasn't interested in his game when she thought 'maybe if I humor him, I'll get another kiss', she liked that idea! Ok she thought 'I'll play along unless it gets out of hand' and she knew Albus liked to go over board so it probably wouldn't last very long. So she turned around and slowly headed to her cambers to get ready for bed as Albus had suggested.

**Is it good, bad, what? I won't know unless you review! Please review they make me happy! lol Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long updating, but to tell you the truth I kinda forgot I posted it! lol Anyway I remembered so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________

Minerva walked into her chambers and headed straight toward her bathroom. After a stressful day she loved to take a long, peaceful bath. She walked in, turned on the water, and tested the temperature with her hand. It was a tad hotter than she liked it so she turned it down a little. Once the tub had filled up she turned off the water and sprinkled some of her favorite vanilla bubble bath on top. Quickly, she striped herself of her clothing and gently lowered herself into the wonderfully warm water.

As she sat there letting the warm water relax her tense muscles, she allowed her mind to wander back to Albus. She didn't exactly know when she had fallen in love with him, but all that mattered was the fact that she was deeply and truly in love with him now. And until tonight she never thought for a second he returned her feelings, but now she had a new found hope. With just that one kiss it seemed like her whole world had gotten just a little bit brighter.

'But wait' she thought 'I've seen him kiss Poppy and Rolanda on the cheek before, could it have been that it was simply a friendly gesture toward a friend?' And with that all her hopes came crashing back down. She tried desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, but one betrayed her and slipped silently down her face.

Suddenly she stood up, pulled up the stopper in the bottom of the tub, and turned on the shower head. And only until her tears were masked by the water fall of bath water, did she allow them to cascade freely down her cheeks.

Once she had again regained her composer she turned off the water, stepped out of the tub, and summoned her robe. She rapped it tightly around her waist and walked to her wardrobe. Grabbing a nightgown, she put it on and threw her robe onto the bottom shelf.

As she turned to walk toward her bed, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a small folded piece of parchment on her pillow. It was almost exactly identical to the last one, except for the fact that it was tired with a gold ribbon to a beautiful red rose. A smile spread across her face and hope lit up her emerald eyes.

Slowly she walked over and picked it up. She brought the rose up to her nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled wonderful. She looked down at the card, which had her name on it; she opened it slowly and was a little disappointed at what she saw. In the middle of the parchment Albus had written the letters 'I L', and again at the bottom right hand corner it said 'Albus'. She didn't really know what she was hoping would be inside, maybe a letter from him devoting his love for her, or something like that. But maybe this was just his way of saying don't give up on me just yet.

She set the rose and the card on her bedside table and crawled under the covers. She laid on her side so she could see the rose and for the first time in a long time she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**LOL I think I'm totally losing my mind but I can't figure out how to read my reviews (Yes I'm blonde and I know it) so if anyone can tell me how it would be greatly appreciated! I'm really not this stupid most of the time I promise! lol Thanks and keep reviewing I'll figure it out eventually! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooo I figured out how to read my reviews all by myself like 5 minutes after I posted my last chapter! So if you tried to help me thanks for trying to get me through that blonde moment! lol And my reviews told me I had put my story under French instead of English! Sorry! I'm new on this site and I didn't even know there were different categories for languages! lol Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you read! Enjoy! =)**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Minerva's eyes fluttered open as the light from the rising sun hit her face. She turned over to look at the clock, saw the rose and smiled to herself, but then as she focused on the clock she realized she only had ten minuets until breakfast. She quickly hopped out of bed, she grabbed a robe, put it on, and put her hair up into its normal bun.

On her way to the great hall she reminded herself to ask Albus about the notes, not that she thought she would be able to get much out of him, but it never hurt to try.

As soon as she walked in she noticed his chair was empty and he was never late so he must have been called away for a meeting with the Minister. It seemed like fudge couldn't make a decision unless Albus was there to approve or give him the idea all together. So it was pretty much like Albus was the Minister and Fudge was his puppet.

By the time Minerva had sat down the owls had arrived, swooping down and dropping packages and letters to their owners. You could tell by just looking at their faces whether it was good news or bad. One Huffelpuff girl even started to cry. Minerva over heard her telling her friends between sobs that her grandfather had passed away. Minerva's heart ached for that little girl as her friends all hugged her as she cried. But she would get through it; she had good friends to help her.

Then Minerva turned to see Fawkes flying towards her, he landed gently in front of her, and handed her the note that had been in his mouth. She gave him a pat on the head and a biscuit off her plate. He cooed his thanks and flew back out the window.

She looked at the note that was in her hand, opened it and was not even one bit surprised to find the letters 'E Y' printed in the middle of the page. But this time he had actually written her a note at the bottom, it said …

'The minister summoned me early this morning and I probably won't be back until late this evening. So I'll see you in the morning. Have a wonderful day, my dear. Albus.

PS: I left something for you on the desk in my office.'

As soon as she finished her breakfast curiosity took over and led her straight to the stone gargoyle in front of his office. She told it the password and stepped on to the revolving staircase. When it stop she was in front of the door, she pulled it open and walked straight toward his desk. Sitting in the middle of the desk was a book; she picked it up and looked at the title, _Pride and prejudice._ Did he know that was her favorite book or was it just a coincidence?

She summoned a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment. She wrote…

'Thank you, Albus. That was so sweet of you. Pride and prejudice is my favorite book, but you probably already knew that, didn't you? I'll see you in the morning. Minerva.'

Minerva then walked over to Fawkes, who had been standing silently in the corner of the room on his perch. She handed him the note and said "please take this to Albus, Fawkes". She let him rub his head on her hand and then cooed his understanding. He gracefully leapt from his perch and flew out the open window behind Albus' desk.

Minerva walked back to the desk, grabbed the book, and made her way down the stairs. It was Saturday which meant she didn't have any classes so she decided to got down to the library, find her favorite chair, and read for a while.

**Reviews are always welcome! (now that I can read them lol) =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter four, enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4

Minerva walked into the library, and headed toward the restricted section, where her favorite chair could be found. She loved to read in the library, but she could never get anything done because the students would always come to her and ask for help on their homework. And she would always tell them that homework was to be done by themselves, but if they truly need help to ask their friends. And if they still didn't get it she'd go over it next class, but that never stopped them from asking. So she finally decided to take her favorite chair and put it in the restricted section where the students couldn't find her.

She sat down and looked out the window at the lake and noticed a few students were chasing each other around some of the trees by the waters edge. She sighed and hoped they were just playing around and not actually trying to hurt each other. That's when she saw another note on the window still; she quickly picked it up and opened it. This time the letters were an 'O' and a 'U' and it just said 'Albus' at the bottom.

She silently laughed to herself and wondered when this was going to end as she began reading.

A few hours later when she had gotten to the part where Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy finally realize they may be in love, she found another note hidden inside the pages of the book. This one had a 'V' on it and a note on the bottom saying…

'This is the last one I promise. I hope you haven't thrown away the other letters, because if you set them on a table they will arrange themselves to form words. I'll see you at breakfast, my dear. Albus.'

She quickly marked her page and practically ran to her chambers, only slowing when she wasn't alone in the hallways. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid not to see that the letters would end up spelling something.

As she burst through the door she summoned all the notes and made sure she still had all five. Then she went over and stood behind the desk. She hesitated for a minute wondering what they might say, 'oh stop stalling and put them down' she thought to herself. Slowly she unfolded each note one at a time until they were all down on the table. Then gently they floated off the table top and rearranged themselves, and then one by one they floated back down in proper order…

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U.

She read what they spelled once then twice and then a third time and still didn't believe what her eyes were telling her was true.

"Could he really love me or is this all just some joke that someone is playing on me" she asked out loud although no one was in the room to answer. "If this is a joke it is a very cruel joke" she said.

'Well there is only one way to find out' she thought to herself and with that she made her way to Albus' chambers.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! Always appreciative of your input! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews they were greatly appreciated! =) Here is the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5

When Minerva reached the top of the revolving staircase, she pulled open the door and strode in. As soon as she stopped and looked around she realized she had no idea what she was going to say to him when he arrived. Was she just supposed to blurt out, 'do you love me?' No, that probably wouldn't go over well if he didn't. 'I should leave now while I still have the chance, he'll never even know I was here. Yeah and I'll let him bring it up at breakfast tomorrow. Ok good plan lets go.' she thought to herself, making her way back toward the door.

As she reached for the door knob, the door swung open knocking her over. She let out a small gasp as she hit the ground. She looked up and saw two confused and concerned blue eyes staring down at her. 'Oh Merlin, it's Albus' she silently panicked. 'Why is he home so early? What am I going to say to him? Why did I come up here' she thought desperately.

Interrupting her thoughts he kneeled down beside her and asked, "What are you doing on the floor, my dear?" She just glared at him causing him to laugh lightly. "I'm sorry, are you alright", he tried again.

"Yes, but if you would kindly help me up it would be much appreciated" she said sarcastically. He stood and extended his hand in which she took gratefully. He gently pulled her up and some how, unknown to her, she had ended pressed against his chest with his arms securely around her. She felt oddly at ease in those strong arms, she could feel the heat passing from his hand through her robes and warming her skin on her back as held her tenderly to him. She had to keep her self from leaning her head forward to rest on his chest, wrap her slender arms around his neck, and stay there forever. But she resisted this sudden urge of closeness and remained where she was.

So they just stood there holding each other and staring into the others eyes, each lost in their own thoughts, until Minerva bravely whispered "I got your letters."

"Oh… did you read what they said yet" he asked cautiously, with an unsure look in his beautifully blue eyes.

"Yes" she replied quietly, lowering her head to stare at his chest.

"Well… what did you think?"

"I… I think I love you too" she said a little more sure of herself. As she felt one of his arms slide off her back she quickly looked up thinking she had said something wrong and that he was pulling away from her.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, he noticed the panicked look in her eyes and said, "Don't worry, my love, I'll always be here for you if you want me to be." He smiled down at her to reassure her that he meant it. "And I love you too", he said softly.

Smiling, she leaned up and brushed her lips across his, slowly she pulled back to inspect his face, wanting to make sure she hadn't gone too far. At first she couldn't tell, but she didn't have to wait long for a huge smile to spread across his features. Smiling back at his reaction, she asked softly "did you like that?"

"Immensely, my dear." Leaning down he kissed her, at first softly but then becoming more passionate as they let their feelings escape the tight confines that they had been locked away in for so long, only parting when the need for air became a problem.

Slowly Albus untangled his hands from her robes and lead her over to the couch. Albus flicked a finger at the fire place making it burst to life as they sank into the cushions. He let his arm slip around her waist and Minerva rested her head on his chest. They sat just like that for a while, just staring at the dancing flames and enjoying the others presents. Soon falling asleep in each others arms and dreaming of a blissful future together.

**Thanks for reading!! =)**


End file.
